


make up sex

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [2]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon Rewrite, Dubious Consent, Goretober, Goretober 2018, Guro, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 2: gut spilli love him so much it just turns into hate





	make up sex

There was a deep, inner rage residing in Hiroki’s heart. He was more than upset with his romantic situation. Done with it all. Vengeful.

He didn’t understand. He provided Akihiko with endless love and support ever since they met as boys.  _ What he gave in return… _ What he gave in return was indifference and talk of the Takahashi boy, the one that rubbed him wrong. Akihiko was kind but selfish. He took Hiroki for granted if even that.

Hiroki wanted to hurt Akihiko as Akihiko hurt him every day with his mindless talk. He was doubtful if what he felt for Akihiko was  _ love  _ anymore. It had turned dark, murky.

 

So, when Akihiko presented himself at Hiroki’s apartment, the opportunity had finally arrived. He didn’t greet Hiroki, just began to lament, “He has a girlfriend now. He loves her.” With tears in his eyes, he whines, “Why  _ her?  _ What’s so good about her?” and, the icing on the cake, “Why can’t it be me instead?” 

The sheer irony slapped Hiroki across the face. The hypocrisy.  _ Why can’t it be me? _ ‘Why can’t it be me?!?” his lowly heart screams, ‘Why can’t it be  _ me  _ for  _ you,  _ Akihiko!? Why can’t it be the Takahashi boy for the wolves!?’ He wants to kill him, suddenly. Ah, yes, that was the unavoidable thought.  _ I want to kill him. I’ll kill him. _ Not that he ever would though. He’d never do anything bad to his love, just teach him a lesson.

Just get close to  _ it. _

 

There was a hint of cruelty to the suggestion, complete insensitivity. “Pretend I’m your lover and fuck me.” The words flew off Hiroki’s lips like curses, like a threat.

Of course, Akihiko wouldn’t argue against it. He acted all untouchable in the newspapers, but he was just a lonely, horny virgin who was too pretentious to experience emotional pain. He was just a kid, cruel as could be. Unintentionally, of course.

So there Akihiko was, crooked on Hiroki’s bed, blindfolded and already stiff. ‘Pathetic,’ the dominant thinks, on his way back from the mini-kitchen.  _ Pathetic. _ A bird with a broken wing. Hiroki crawls on top of him, breathing down his collarbone. He runs a sly finger about his jaw, kisses his neck. Hiroki hated these actions, hated what they implied. Yet, at the same time, it was a craving.

Akihiko gasps with every movement, quivering in anticipation. What did he want? What did he expect?

The buttons of his shirt undo with just pulling apart, exposing the perfect creaminess of his skin. Hiroki can see it now, he was panting. His cold skin, the feel of his muscles restricting… Hiroki wants to touch him forever. Yes, it was love. Not maybe, but yes. He hated it.

His hand cups Akihiko’s groin without interest. Nevertheless, he shudders and juts forward, squeaking out small syllables. “T…”  He looks like he’s about to come already, the state of his feeble body.“...Hiro…” There is hope, false as it may be. Saliva drips from his lips. He shakes.

Hiroki impatiently removes his own pants, simply pulling down Akihiko’s, just enough to expose his manhood. Hiroki pushes him backward, not bothering with the foreplay. He was already prepared, anyway.

When Akihiko enters him, it’s less than pleasurable. He’s far too inexperienced. That wasn’t the point anyway. The point lies on Hiroki’s nightstand. And now, the point is grasped in his hand. It feels natural.

They're barely a minute in when it begins: “Takahiro, Takahiro.” Hiroki could throw up. Hiroki could kill him.

 

Maybe he will, after all.

 

“I hate you.” A knife is a millimeter away from Akihiko’s pale flesh. He creeps backward. He can smell the fear. “I hate you.” He shouldn’t have said that. He shouldn’t have said that. “You hurt me Akihiko, you ruined me.”  The knife meets above his bellybutton, sinking in but refusing to break. Akihiko is frozen. “I love you. I loved you so much and you…”

“Fuck you.”

The blade slides easily across his stomach, no tougher than raw pork. It felt refreshing, deserved. Hiroki grins, observing the deepness. Observing the blood, the intestines.

He was beautiful, more than ever before.

Akihiko only twitches, a rapid clenching and unclenching of his fists. Perhaps he has realized his faults already, come to terms with them. Or perhaps it’s the shock. Either way, Hiroki loved the look on his face. His bugged out eyes have been unblindfolded, it must’ve not been tight enough. His mouth hangs.

Hiroki kisses him finally, fingers intertwined with his warm organs, feeling around gently. Akihiko doesn’t want any of it, but that doesn’t matter. None of it does.

And then, Hiroki climbs off the bed to wash up. That was enough to satisfy him fully, he didn’t need a climax.

The running water masks the soft groans. “Then,” Hiroki calls from the kitchen, “I’ll give you your telephone. Tell them you’ve had second thoughts about the suicide, okay love?” He passes off the flip phone with a pleased expression, “I’m going off to the park.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
